The Moon at Perigee
by ookami-yan
Summary: Kesekian kalinya, dia mungkin akan melewatkan Bulan Bergaul di Hutan Kelahiran. Dengan sengaja. Sebagai wujud kekecewaan, kemarahan, dan keegoisannya yang perlahan mulai menghancurkan keduanya, dirinya dan pemilik lolongan kerinduan itu/ "Aku akan memaksanya."/ "Jangan begini. Ini akan semakin runyam."/ "Datanglah…"/ [SasuHina]/ COMPLETE/ Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**The Moon at Perigee **© ookami

_**Warning! **__AU, Out of Character, Fantasy, Typo(s), Long description, etc._

_Terinspirasi dari 'Maiden Moon' milik Carramella. Selebihnya murni khayalan belaka. Pengganti fict 'Miss Pesimis' yang terpaksa dihapus karena kehilangan plot. Dan ini sudah selesai, tinggal update dan update._

* * *

.

.

.

_Setiap tahun, pada saat titik orbit bulan berada dekat dengan bumi, dimana para manusia menyebutnya sebagai peristiwa Lunar Perigee atau bulan super. Tapi tidak dengan para anak bulan, mereka menamai momen penting itu dengan sebutan Bulan Bergaul—Maiden Moon. Ritual pencarian pasangan dalam Hutan Kelahiran._

_Pada saat bulan bersinar terang itulah lolongan serigala saling berkumandang memanggil belahan jiwa mereka. Menanti. Berharap. Dan berhasrat._

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau yakin dia akan datang?"

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Shikamaru yang mengiringi langkah kakinya menelusuri jalan setapak menuju ke perbatasan wilayah, dengan Naruto yang mengekori tepat di belakang mereka.

"Aku akan memaksanya."

Shikamaru mendengus meremehkan, "Tahun lalu kau juga mengatakan itu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menolak kebenaran dari ucapan Shikamaru. Sahabatnya itu benar, dia mengulangi kalimat penuh kesia-siaan.

"Aku akan memintanya."

"Memohon, maksudmu?" Shikamaru sengaja memancing emosi pemuda di sampingnya. Agar amarah itu terkuak, isi hati terlempar, dan keganjalan itu terbersihkan.

Dan Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah pemuda bermarga Nara yang tengah menggelengkan kepala tanda kekecewaan terhadap dirinya. "Urusanku apa yang akan kukatakan padanya." Desisnya dengan kedua tangan mengepal.

Mereka berhenti berjalan tepat di perbatasan. Dengan onyx Sasuke memandang tajam Shikamaru yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan bosan dari pemuda berkuncir itu.

"Err, bagaimana kalau kau bilang aku merindukannya, _teme_? Mungkin dia mau kembali kesini." Dan celetukan Naruto lah yang berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Sasuke yang sesaat tadi siap untuk mencabik-cabik leher sahabatnya sendiri.

"Bodoh!"

Kata terakhir sebelum pemuda itu melucuti kemeja dan bertransformasi ke wujud gelapnya, lalu meloncat meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat melihat keputusasaan serigala hitam itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengabaikan berbagai tatapan yang mengiringi langkahnya sepanjang jalan di bangunan itu. Dia pun harus menahan dengusan karena membaui berbagai macam aroma tubuh bercampur dengan parfum yang terasa mengeryit di hidungnya. Bagaimana mungkin _miliknya_ bisa tahan dengan semua aroma memusingkan yang berasal dari gadis-gadis pesolek itu. Menjengkelkan sekali, membuatnya kesusahan membaui aroma favoritnya.

Tapi, sebenarnya tak perlulah mengandalkan aroma, karena kaki Sasuke akan bergerak terarah menuju _miliknya _tanpa perlu komando lebih. Menemukan dengan sendirinya. Karena mereka terikat. Namun terbelit. Ironi.

Dan saat Sasuke benar-benar menemukan _miliknya_ di depan sebuah ruangan, sosok itu tengah berdiri dengan memeluk tumbukan buku di dadanya. Berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang seketika langsung membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan menggeram marah melihat pemandangan itu. Dengan sengaja diberikannya sinyal untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya. Yang tentu saja langsung bisa disadari oleh sosok itu. Entah karena merasakan apa, dia tersentak dan berpaling untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam penuh kegusaran.

Hanya sesaat, keterkejutan akan kehadiran Sasuke dikejahuan hanya sesaat di wajah sosok itu. Dia memang merona, tapi kemudian berganti dengan wajah tak terbaca dan kembali fokus pada lawan bicaranya yang tentu saja semakin membuat amarah Sasuke di ujung tanduk saat melihatnya. Dengan rahang mengeras dan gigi bergemelutuk, dilangkahkannya kaki dengan cepat untuk segera menggapai _miliknya_.

"Aku akan segera mengirimkan emailnya, Kiba." Sungguh Sasuke berdesir saat mendengar alunan lembut dari bibir mungil itu.

"Terimakasih banyak kau sudah mau membantuku, dan bagaimana dengan pesta besok malam? Kau bisa hadir, Hinata?"

"Tidak! Dia sudah punya acara sendiri."

Seketika Kiba tersentak saat mendapati suara tajam dari sosok pemuda yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping orang yang tengah diajaknya berbincang. Menatapnya dengan sorot intimidasi, seakan-akan siap menerkamnya kalau sedikit saja salah bicara.

"Eh, kau… siapa?" Dan dengan bodohnya Kiba menanyakan hal itu lengkap diiringi wajah kagetnya.

Hinata yang menyadari kondisi sudah berubah secara drastis memilih menghela napas saat melihat dua tampang pemuda yang berbeda mimik tengah mengelilinginya. Dan merasa jengah saat tangan Sasuke mulai melingkari pinggangnya dengan posesif tanpa izin terlebih dahulu.

"Pacarnya." Dengan pasti Sasuke menyuarakan jawaban itu yang tentu saja semakin membuat Hinata kesal dan memutuskan harus segera mengakhiri interaksi ini.

"Akan segera kukabarkan terkait emailnya, Kiba. Dan sampai nanti." Dengan wajah tertunduk untuk menutupi rona merahnya akibat malu dan kesal yang bercampur satu, ditepisnya lengan Sasuke dari pinggangnya dan melangkah menjauh dari kedua sosok pemuda yang tersentak saat melihat geraknya yang tiba-tiba melesat pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Dan Kiba cukup tahu diri untuk menyadari bahwa waktu interaksinya dengan gadis Hyuuga itu telah berakhir, percuma saja mencoba memanggilnya lagi saat keberadaan pemuda tak dikenal tadi ternyata lebih dulu bergerak untuk menyusul teman kuliahnya itu. Dengan raut penuh penasaran, diiringinya kepergian dua sosok itu sampai keduanya menghilang di belokan koridor.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingat kau bisa berjalan secepat ini, nona Hyuuga."

Sasuke mengekori sosok gadis yang tengah berjalan tergesa tepat di depannya. Betapa dia merindukan siluet mungil itu. Tak tahan untuk segera mendekapnya.

"Meskipun aku tahu larimu jelas luarbiasa kalau sedang dalam wujud—"

"Meremehkanku, Uchiha?" Tiba-tiba Hinata berbalik dan memandang Sasuke dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya memerah menahan kesal sekaligus detak jantung yang tengah menggila di dadanya saat melihat onyx kelam pemuda jangkung itu merebut seluruh atensinya.

Hampir sama sebenarnya. Sasuke terdiam saat lavender pucat Hinata mulai mengalihkan dunianya dari keadaan sekitar. Ditambah rona kemerahan itu, benar-benar mengganggu, dia bahkan harus setengah mati menahan kedua tangan agar tetap di samping tubuhnya dan tak menggapai wajah itu dengan beringas.

"Bodoh sekali kalau aku berani meremehkan putri keluarga Hyuuga."

Sasuke berusaha membisikkan penenangan itu yang dengan cepat bisa ditangkap oleh seluruh indera Hinata tanpa halangan. Gadis itu merasakan detak jantungnya sekilas terasa terhenti saat suara lirih itu menyapanya. Berbahaya. Bisikan itu jelas menggunakan nada seduktif yang disengaja. Membuat dia harus kesusahan menelan ludah dan memilih untuk mengalihkannya dengan helaan napas keputusasaan.

"Mau apa kau menemuiku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata menghela napas dengan kentara, memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan tajam itu. "Jangan begini, Sasuke. Ini akan semakin runyam."

Sasuke tersentak. Apa katanya tadi? Runyam? Brengsek!

"Sialan kau, Hyuuga! Kau pikir siapa yang memulai kekacauan ini!?" Ingin rasanya Sasuke melempar tubuh mungil itu ke dinding dan memperlihatkan betapa mereka sama kacau dan gilanya karena pilihan gadis itu.

"A-aku—" Dan Hinata melihat tatapan terluka itu dari manik pemuda yang terlihat sangat nyata menahan amarah dan gairahnya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Cukup, Hinata. Hentikan ini!" Sasuke bergerak untuk memojokkan gadis itu di dinding koridor sepi tempat mereka menghentikan langkah. Berharap Hinata melihat betapa rapuhnya dia karena semua malam-malam menyakitkan yang dilewatkannya tanpa keberadaan gadis itu.

"Kumohon…"

Hinata mulai menggigit bibirnya sembari menggelengkan kepala saat mendengar nada permohonan itu. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Keduanya merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Kembalilah."

"Sa-Sasuke." Hinata mulai merasakan matanya berkabut karena likuid bening yang mulai bermunculan akibat perubahan emosi yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Datanglah…"

Betapa Sasuke berusaha membisikkan permohonan setengah matinya untuk gadis itu. Lalu dengan bergetar menahan seluruh emosi dan gairah, digerakkannya tangan untuk menggapai kepala bersurai indigo itu dan mendekatkan indera penciumannya untuk membaui aroma khas milik Hinata yang sangat digilainya sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Dan Hinata tak berkutik. Kali ini berbeda. Ditahun-tahun sebelumnya, dengan usaha keras terencana dia akan menangkis godaan macam ini dengan tegas. Melemparkan harapan kosong pada pemuda itu dengan gamblang. Dan menangisi keegoisannya sepanjang minggu akibat penolakannya sendiri. Setiap tahunnya, selalu begitu, dan berhasil dilewati.

Tapi tidak dengan kali ini. Ada yang berbeda. Hinata terpaku, seluruh inderanya tak menurut dengan segala isi kepalanya, dia merasakan hawa yang berbeda. Semakin kuat. Dan menuntut. Bahkan saat bibir pemuda jangkung itu semakin intens menguarkan napas beraroma khasnya di permukaan wajah Hinata, dia mendongak sedikit agar lebih leluasa menghirup napas itu dengan rakusnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke mengambil langkah berani tanpa mempedulikan resiko yang akan ditanggung hatinya saat semua ini mungkin berakhir sia-sia. Dengan perlahan, dia merabakan jemarinya pada tengkuk Hinata, menariknya pelan agar bibir merekah gadis itu tercapai kulit bibirnya.

Bagai sengatan listrik. Entah dari mana sumbernya. Tapi keduanya merasakan percikan itu. Perlahan menjalar dari dempetan bibir menuju ke sekujur tubuh keduanya. Meremangkan pikiran. Merayu hasrat terpendam. Dan membelai kerinduan dengan ajakan untuk bersegera, dalam kecupan keputusasaan yang ditawarkan Sasuke pada gadis Hyuuga yang diyakininya sebagai pemanggil jiwanya. Pasangan sejati. _Soulmate_-nya. Yang sayangnya, karena beberapa kesalahan tak terencana dimasa lalu, mengakibatkan keegoisan Hinata menuntut untuk aksi protesnya. Menolak untuk menyambut uluran Sasuke yang tiap tahun selalu setia menantinya di Hutan Kelahiran yang dipenuhi kabut mistik saat Bulan Bergaul tiba.

Membiarkan pemuda itu melolong penuh luka dan kerinduan. Menahan perasaan sekaligus hasrat yang dipaksa terdorong karena rasa pertanggungjawabannya akan kekecewaan Hinata dimasa lalu.

.

.

.

* * *

_Saat itu umurnya 16 tahun. Untuk pertama kalinya dia akan mengikuti ritual Bulan Bergaul. Ingin rasanya menolak dan menunda, tapi tak kuasa saat melihat pancaran pengharapan dari manik pucat kedua orangtuanya, terlebih sang ibu._

_Dengan persiapan jauh-jauh hari, Hinata menyongsong malam penting bagi manusia serigala itu dengan hati yang disentili sedikit kegugupan yang bercampur dengan rasa penasaran akan sosok belahan jiwanya. Memang benar, Hinata tak begitu berminat dengan ritual, dalam artian dia sebenarnya tak ingin momen itu terjadi padanya dalam waktu cepat. Dia masih ingin menikmati kebebasan dan melakukan segala rencana yang tengah dirancangnya bersama teman-teman manusia yang ditemuinya di sekolah._

_Tapi ibunya berkata bahwa belum tentu ketika manusia serigala yang cukup umur mengikuti ritual itu akan segera langsung menemukan pasangannya. Karena bisa saja dia harus mengikuti berkali-kali ritual Bulan Bergaul dulu baru bisa bertemu dengan mate-nya._

_Dengan iringan keyakinan bahwa ini hanya percobaan dan harapan tinggi akan ketidakpastian pertemuannya dengan sang mate. Hinata mengiyakan permintaan kedua orang tuanya untuk berangkat malam itu dalam keantusiasan yang tipis._

_Tapi tidak dengan sang adik, Hanabi Hyuuga. Gadis kecil itu baru saja menginjak usianya yang ke-13. Berbalik dengan Hinata. Hanabi malah sudah tak sabar ingin ikut berpastisipasi dalam ritual yang tentu saja belum boleh diikutinya mengingat kebeliaan usianya._

"_Kau harus menunggu dua atau tiga tahun lagi, sayang." Kebingungan meliputi ibu mereka saat menghadapi putri bungsunya yang kelewat semangat malam itu. "Kali ini biarkan kakakmu saja yang bergabung dalam ritual."_

_Hinata masih ingat betapa terhiburnya dia saat melihat wajah merengut adik kesayangannya ketika mendapat penjelasan itu. Hinata tahu, adiknya selalu berkeyakinan bahwa dirinya sudah dewasa dan layak untuk mengikuti ritual, mengingat dia sudah mengalami menstruasi dan memperlihatkan pertumbuhan fisik yang semakin menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai wanita._

_Tapi tetap saja, Hanabi belum paham betul dengan maksud ritual mencari pasangan tersebut. Dia jelas belum siap dengan seluk beluk malam mistik itu._

_Terlebih saat gadis kecil itu mendengar kabar bahwa sang Alpha—pemimpin—milik kawanan mereka belum memiliki pasangan. Maka semakin menggebulah Hanabi memohon pada kedua orangtuanya untuk diizinkan ikut malam itu._

_Namun tentu saja berakhir dengan titah Hiashi Hyuuga yang meminta Hanabi untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan menunggu kepulangan keluarganya dari Hutan Kelahiran._

_Dan itulah sumber kekacauan sebenarnya. Keberadaan Hanabi._

_._

_._

_Hinata tak merasakan perasaan spesial saat mulai melangkahkan kaki serigalanya di Hutan Kelahiran. Biasa saja. Dia berkeliling hutan sesuai instruksi orangtuanya untuk menemukan keberadaan mate-nya. Beberapa kali putaran yang tak menghasilkan apa-apa, bahkan dia harus merona canggung dan menahan malu saat beberapa kali mendapati sepasang serigala sedang bergumul menikmati ritual mereka. Benar-benar membuatnya jengah. Dan saat hari mendekati subuh, Hinata memutuskan untuk beranjak keluar dari hutan dan pulang ke rumah._

_Tepat saat dia akan menuju jalan keluar Hutan, Hinata tersentak saat hidung serigalanya membaui aroma yang familiar. Dia tahu itu milik siapa, tapi tidak mungkin serigala itu tadi ada di sini. Tidak boleh. Bahkan Hinata harus mengernyit saat menyadari aroma itu sudah bercampur dengan aroma pekat lain yang menandai bahwa pemiliknya sudah…_

"_Oh shit!" Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mengumpat sepanjang hidupnya saat menyadari kemungkinan yang sedang terjadi. Dengan cepat diterjangnya beberapa ranting pohon untuk segera berlari meninggalkan Hutan dan mencari pemilik aroma itu._

_Dan tepat saat kaki serigalanya akan mencapai tanah landai di pinggiran Hutan. Saat itulah geraknya terhenti tanpa komando. Berdiri di bawah pohon besar di pingiran Hutan Kelahiran. Sesosok serigala hitam dengan manik mata semerah darah. Jelas terlihat kalau serigala itu juga menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati keberadaan Hinata yang akan melaluinya._

_Mereka bertatapan, manik lavender serigala milik Hinata menyelami bola mata merah itu. Dan seketika semuanya berubah, Hinata merasakan aura magis yang berbeda mulai menyelimutinya. Detak jantungnya bertalu, napasnya terengah, dan tubuhnya diam tak berkutik. Bahkan saat serigala hitam itu bergerak perlahan mendekatinya, Hinata tetap tak sanggup memutuskan kontak mata mereka._

_Dia tahu. Sudah pasti. Serigala itu… Belahan jiwanya._

_Hampir saja serigala hitam itu menyentuhkan bulunya pada milik Hinata saat aroma yang beberapa saat lalu membuatnya tercekat kembali menerobos indera penciumannya dan menamparnya seketika akan keadaan genting yang mungkin sedang terjadi diluar sana._

_Dengan cepat Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap serigala di hadapannya yang ikut tercekat dengan gerakan mendadaknya. Mereka masih dalam kesunyian. Hinata melihat kilat gairah itu pada manik merah sang serigala hitam, bercampur dengan geram kegusaran dan keheranan karena aksi Hinata yang jelas menampilkan aksi penolakan._

_Hinata meremang. Dia mengambang. Ini membingungkan. Dia harus segera mencari tahu tentang sesuatu diluar sana. Namun serigala hitam itu jelas menjadi penahan larinya saat ini. Apa dia harus melakukan ritual dulu? Tapi waktu mereka menipis, ini sudah hampir mencapai subuh. Mungkin tidak akan sempat. Dan kepedulian Hinata akan kondisi keluarganya jelas lebih mendominasi dan berhasil memenangkan pertarungan dilema di hatinya._

_Dengan wajah penuh permohonan maaf dan kesakitan yang tertampak nyata. Digerakkannya kaki untuk segera berlari meninggalkan tanah landai di pinggir hutan yang akan segera memutuskan kontak ritual mereka untuk malam itu._

_Mengabaikan geraman dan lolongan ketidakterimaan milik serigala hitam di belakangnya yang sudah jelas tak bisa mengejar lari kakinya yang diarahkan dengan kekuatan penuh demi segera mencapai rumahnya._

_._

_._

_Dan benar saja. Kedatangan Hinata beriringan dengan derap lari serigala cokelat gelap yang tiba dengan geraman kekhawatiran sama seperti dirinya. Hinata mendekati sosok Neji yang terlihat marah dan gelisah._

_Sampai akhirnya kedua orangtuanya pun tiba dan sudah bertransformasi ke wujuh manusia untuk memasuki rumah saat sesosok besar serigala abu-abu gelap berjalan perlahan mendekati kerumunan mereka._

_Belum sempat serigala itu menggeram untuk menyapa, tapi sosok Neji keburu menerjangnya dengan amarah tak tertahan. Mulai menggigit dan menggerakkan cakarnya untuk menggapai bagian manapun yang bisa dicapainya untuk melukai serigala abu-abu itu._

_Demi apapun. Ini untuk pertamakalinya Hinata melihat kakaknya seberingas itu. Apalagi saat menyadari yang diserangnya itu bukanlah serigala biasa. Hinata mulai mengenalinya, warna gelap itu… Sang Alpha. Yang nyatanya memilih tak melawan saat serigala cokelat yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri sedang berusaha untuk menghabisinya._

_Kekacauan itu terjadi beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Hiashi dan beberapa kawanan serigala yang menyadari keributan itu mencoba melerai dan menjauhkan Neji dari sang Alpha. Termasuk si serigala hitam. Ya, Hinata melihatnya berada di antara kawanan yang sedang melerai pertarungan tak imbang itu._

_Tentu saja Hinata tercekat. Dadanya sakit. Tapi efek magis dari Hutan Kelahiran telah lenyap dari sekitar mereka. Sangat membantunya untuk menetralisir kecamuk tak terdefinisi dalam dirinya._

"_Brengsek kau, Itachi!" Hinata terfokus pada teriakan Neji yang sudah kembali ke wujud manusianya dan masih dalam kepungan ayah dan teman-temannya. "Dia masih dibawah umur! Apa kau gila!?"_

_Hinata menatap dengan sorot ketidakpercayaan pada sosok serigala abu gelap yang terkapar terengah di tanah. Itachi Uchiha. Sang Alpha. Serigala nomor satu di kawanan mereka. Menandai adik bungsunya yang terpaut umur bertahun-tahun darinya._

_Hinata merasa ini gila. Tentu saja ini tidak dilarang. Sang Alpha boleh melakukan hal sesuka hati bersama mate-nya. Tapi, Hanabi masih dibawah umur. Tidakkah lelaki itu melihat fisik dan psikis Hanabi yang kemungkinan besar belum siap dengan segala ritual dan kelanjutan setelahnya?_

"_Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Hinata mendengar bisikan lirih ibunya saat mereka berpakaian di kamar._

"_Hanabi menyelinap, bu."_

"_Dia masih sangat…" Ibunya tak kuasa meneruskan kalimat dan memilih menggeleng sedih. "Tapi pasangannya adalah Alpha."_

"_Lalu?" Hinata mulai mencium gelagat aneh, "Kalaupun dia Alpha, seharusnya dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya kalau menemui situasi ini. Tidak bisakah dia menahannya sampai Hanabi cukup umur?"_

"_Tentu dia berusaha. Tapi dia sudah menunggu selama 10 tahun untuk bertemu pemanggil jiwanya. Jadi bisa dimengerti kalau…" Hiashi Hyuuga yang baru saja memasuki kamar untuk ikut bergabung seketika terdiam saat mendapati sorot amarah dari manik putrinya. Dia menghela napas dan memilih duduk di samping istrinya untuk memeluk wanita itu, mencoba menenangkan._

"_Laki-laki berbeda dengan wanita, Hinata. Kau akan mengerti kalau sudah melakukannya dengan mate-mu. Mereka jelas memiliki hasrat yang lebih sulit dikendalikan saat pertamakali bertemu dengan kekasihnya."_

_Hinata terdiam mendengar penjelasan ayahnya. Dia tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja tak terima. Adik kesayangannya terlalu dini untuk segala kehidupan berpasangan yang mungkin belum sesuai dengan umurnya. Bahkan saat Itachi menjemput Hanabi dengan permohonan penuh permintaan maaf tak terkira pada seluruh keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata masih merasa sangsi dengan segala fakta itu. Meskipun juga ternyata Hanabi menyambut Itachi dengan sukacita penuh kebahagiaan dan Neji serta keluarganya mulai merelakannya, bukan berarti kejadian setelah itu menenangkan hati Hinata._

_Hinata ingat betapa hancur hatinya saat mendapati adik kecilnya terbaring tak berdaya karena keguguran yang menimpanya. Gadis itu terlalu muda untuk sebuah janin serigala di rahimnya. Fisiknya belum kuat. Hinata ingin menghujat mate adiknya. Tapi apa daya, dia tak punya kuasa untuk menghalangi kebersamaan mereka yang penuh gelora._

_Hinata sangat menyayangi Hanabi. Sehingga kemarahan itu mulai bermunculan. Kekecewaan itu memanaskan isi kepalanya. Dia mulai menyalahkan ritual itu sebagai penyebab kelemahan fisik adiknya. Bahkan dia mulai meragukan belaian magis Hutan Kelahiran yang menawarkan ritual itu pada para serigala. Ditengah kelabilan pikirannya, Hinata akhirnya memilih untuk menolak keinginan kedua orangtuanya untuk mengikuti ritual itu saat tahun berikutnya datang._

_Dan serigala hitam itu. Ya, serigala yang diyakini Hinata sebagai mate-nya. Sungguh disayangkan pemuda itulah harus menanggung segala kekacauan ini. Selain karena dia adalah adik dari sang Alpha, Sasuke Uchiha—si serigala hitam—juga salah seorang yang berdiri untuk menamengi kakaknya dalam menghadapi kemarahan Hinata pada Itachi. Membuat Hinata melemparkan bom kemarahan yang sama padanya. Tentu salah sasaran, tapi Hinata tak peduli. Dia terlanjur dibutakan emosi labil karena harus melihat kondisi adiknya yang jauh dari kata sehat dan kuat sebagai seorang serigala selepas ritual Bulan Bergaul itu._

_Terlebih lagi saat gadis itu hampir meregang nyawa karena harus berjuang melahirkan putra pertamanya saat usianya belum genap 15 tahun. Saat itulah kemarahan Hinata memuncak, dia melakukan aksi perlawanannya. Menghujat dan meneriaki Itachi tepat di depan kedua orangtuanya. Membuatnya berprilaku seperti tak pernah mengecap didikan khusus dari keluarga Hyuuga. Bahkan terpaksa membuat sang ayah melayangkan telapak tangannya ke pipi merah putrinya karena tak kuasa lagi mengendalikan emosi gadis itu._

_Dan sejak malam itu. Hinata memilih meninggalkan kawanan demi menenangkan diri dari kekacauan pikirannya. Meninggalkan keluarga dan adiknya yang menatapnya dengan sorot permohonan untuk memaafkan kekhilafan suaminya._

_Hinata pergi. Hidup dalam kesendirian dan mematahkan hati Sasuke dalam sekejap. Membuat pemuda itu meraung dan melolong penuh kemarahan dalam keputusasaan saat menyadari belahan jiwanya lebih memilih menjauhinya demi kemarahan dan aksi protesnya pada seluruh keluarga Uchiha._

_Hinata pergi dalam luka. Dan Sasuke tertinggal dalam balutan luka yang sama._

* * *

.

.

.

Sungguh konyol. Terus kalimat itu yang terpatri dalam diri Sasuke saat mengingat kekecewaan dan aksi protes Hinata.

Terus dia berusaha mencairkan kekerasan hati gadis itu yang tentu saja berefek pada ritual berpasangan mereka. Ini bahkan sudah keenam kalinya mereka melewatkan Maiden Moon karena ketidakhadiran Hinata di Hutan Kelahiran. Jelas Sasuke semakin mencapai limitnya.

Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu merasakan suasana yang berbeda pada tahun ini. Hembusan harapan terasa lebih kencang dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Bisikan keyakinan mulai mencuatkan keberaniannya untuk melakukan aksi lebih saat menampakkan wajah di hadapan gadis itu dan memintanya kembali.

Sasuke menuntut. Dia ingin segala kekonyolan ini berakhir. Betapa dia juga ingin memperlihatkan kepada Hinata bahwa Itachi dan Hanabi jauh berbahagia dibandingkan sebelumnya, dan segala prasangka dan kemarahan sesaat milik gadis itu benar-benar menghancurkan mereka berdua dalam kesia-siaan.

Dan Hinata melihat raut tuntutan itu dalam kecupan mendalam Sasuke di bibirnya. Sekuat tenaga dia mengabaikan retakan kecil yang mulai bermunculan di benteng tak kasat matanya.

Bagaimana ini? Haruskan dia menghentikan kemarahan ini? Siapkah dia berhadapan dengan segala penuntutan Sasuke di dalam remangnya Hutan Kehidupan saat Bulan Bergaul esok malam?

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca**_

_**17 Agustus 2014**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**The Moon at Perigee **© ookami

_**Warning! **__AU, Out of Character, Fantasy, Typo(s), etc._

_Terinspirasi dari 'Maiden Moon' milik Carramella. Selebihnya murni khayalan belaka. Karena saya cepet mumet kalo bikin multi-chap, jadi dibikin singkat, berakhir di chapter ini. Semoga tidak melenceng dari ekspektasi para pembaca yang sudah sudi menyempatkan diri untuk mampir._

* * *

.

.

.

_Setiap tahun, pada saat titik orbit bulan berada dekat dengan bumi, dimana para manusia menyebutnya sebagai peristiwa Lunar Perigee atau bulan super. Tapi tidak dengan para anak bulan, mereka menamai momen penting itu dengan sebutan Bulan Bergaul—Maiden Moon. Ritual pencarian pasangan dalam Hutan Kelahiran._

_Pada saat bulan bersinar terang itulah lolongan serigala saling berkumandang memanggil belahan jiwa mereka. Menanti. Berharap. Dan berhasrat._

.

.

.

* * *

Amarah bisa mematikan hati. Melukai. Kerapkali menutup maaf. Dan parahnya rentan menciptakan benci.

Hinata sulit menerima tindakan gegabah Itachi beberapa tahun lalu. Meskipun dia tak bisa menutup mata bahwa kekhawatiran dan ketakutannya akan sosok sang adik dimasa lalu terbayar dengan kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu karena kehadiran dua putera mereka.

Hinata tahu, Itachi berusaha keras membayar rasa takut keluarganya dengan membuat Hanabi terus dikelilingi kebahagiaan. Dan kemarahan Hinata jelas tak berarti lagi sekarang saat alunan lembut suara adiknya di saluran telepon memintanya kembali untuk merespon kerinduan kedua orangtua mereka, terutama sang ayah, yang menekan rasa sakitnya karena terlanjur melukai perasaan halus putrinya dengan tamparan tak berniat kala malam naas itu terjadi.

Hinata kembali mengambang. Ketakutan lain mulai muncul menelusup ditengah rasa bersalah akan sosok yang terpaksa menderita akibat semua kemarahan tak terarahnya.

Sasuke Uchiha. Akankah pemuda itu terus menahan gelagak amarahnya demi meladeni Hinata? Ya, Hinata yakin masih melihat sikap mengalah itu pada tatapan kerinduan Sasuke saat mereka bersentuhan beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi, semua bisa berubah dalam hitungan detik, kan?

Dikalau sekarang Hinata mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berlari menuju Hutan Kelahiran yang berjarak beratus kilo dari kota tempatnya tinggal, akankah Sasuke menunggunya di pusat hutan itu dengan gairah kerinduan yang sama seperti sebelumnya?

Ataukah pemuda itu memilih menyerah dan mengikuti jejaknya seperti beberapa tahun belakangan ini? Menjauh. Menghindar. Menolak. Dan bersikap naif penuh keegoisan.

Tidak. Hinata tidak ingin itu terjadi. Sentuhan Sasuke beberapa belas jam lalu jelas mengalirkan ketakutan mengerikan akan ancaman terlepasnya ikatan mereka. Hinata tidak akan membiarkannya.

"_Aku merasakannya, Hinata. Ada yang berbeda kali ini."_

Hinata merasa kalimat terakhir Sasuke itu adalah final dari kesabarannya selama ini. Entah ada makna apa dibalik kalimat itu. Bisa penyatuan. Atau malah pemutusan ikatan.

Bagai pisau bermata dua. Hinata sadar sudah saatnya dia harus memutuskan antara melempar pengganjal itu atau menancapkannya semakin dalam di luka mereka. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

.

.

.

Dia berlari. Sekuat tenaga. Menerjangkan kaki serigalanya dalam langkah sebesar-besarnya. Mengejar waktu. Dengan dada bergemuruh tak terkendali saat ketakutan bercampur dengan gejolak tak tertahankan yang merintih untuk segera memeluk pemuasnya.

Bahkan dikala nampak siluet bangunan tempat kelahirannya melambaikan kerinduan dari makhluk-makhluk yang sedarah dengannya, itu sama sekali tak berhasil mengusik derap larinya yang tetap terfokus pada satu tempat.

Hutan Kelahiran.

Hinata melihat tanah landai itu. Melihat pohon besar milik hutan mistis yang dulunya menjadi tempat serigala hitam menghentikan langkah untuk mengikat kontak mata dengannya.

Hinata terhenti di sana. Meragu. Kekhawatiran mengganggunya. Pesimistik merayapinya. Tapi, aroma ini…

Hinata membauinya, aroma khas yang menggelitik hidungnya mengirimkan sinyal bahwa serigala itu ada. Di hutan. Dan sengaja menyisakan aroma miliknya di area pohon besar itu. Untuk Hinata, kah?

Dengan masih menggunakan wujud serigala putihnya. Hinata perlahan melangkahkan kaki menelusuri hutan untuk berjalan tak terencana mencari sumber aroma yang menggiringnya dengan terorganisir.

Sepanjang jalan, beberapa serigala menancapkan atensi mereka pada serigala tak familiar yang terlambat memasuki area ritual. Tatapan itu beragam. Penasaran. Asing. Tertarik. Bahkan ada yang dengan terang-terangan menggeram meminta sedikit atensi Hinata agar mau mencoba ritual bersamanya.

Keluarga Hiashi memang memiliki tingkat proteksi berlebih pada putri-putri mereka. Wujud serigala Hinata yang memiliki bulu tak biasa jelas menjadi perhatian besar keluarga itu untuk dilindungi. Sesuai dengan permintaan keluarganya, Hinata jarang memperlihatkan wujud fantasinya di depan kawanan mereka. Maka wajarlah ketika bertahun-tahun tak kembali ke tanah kelahiran membuat keberadaannya terasa asing bagi para serigala muda yang baru mengikuti ritual.

Terlebih keposesifan Sasuke yang selalu siap menerkam siapa saja yang berani memikirkan Hinata-nya lebih dari seharusnya. Maka semakin asinglah kehadirannya malam itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang bulan purnama yang terlihat sangat besar dari tempatnya duduk di bongkahan batu di Hutan bagian dalam yang jarang terjamah kawanannya. Sunyi. Aura magis itu melayang-layang di sekitarnya bagai pengantar lamunan. Sasuke tahu, Bulan Bergaul kali ini berbeda, dia merasakan sesuatu yang lain meskipun tak kuasa menebak itu apa. Dan tentu bukanlah perasaan untuk membesarkan hati ataupun menambah kepercayaan diri untuk melewati malam penting ini bersama objek kegilaan jantungnya.

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Dan sesuatu dalam hati Sasuke menahan gerakannya untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Menunggu. Menunggu yang terasa berbeda dari aktivitasnya dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Dan ketika atensinya tengah menari bersama lamunan dilatarbelakangi terangnya purnama, tiba-tiba patahan ranting di tanah menggelitik pendengarannya. Belum sempat dia mempersiapkan diri, manik semerah darahnya sudah menangkap siluet tubuh di sela dedauan pohon-pohon kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiam.

Jangan tanyakan betapa serigala hitam itu merasakan perhentian waktu menghampiri kesadarannya saat mulai mengenali milik siapakah sosok itu.

Mata Sasuke terpaku saat melihat Hinata yang kini tengah menatapnya intens dalam ketersembuyian tubuh telanjangnya di sela-sela ranting pohon beranak dedaduan. Seakan menyerapi sosok indah itu dan mengukir dalam-dalam di jiwanya, Sasuke membiarkan gadis itu mendekatinya perlahan dan membatukan dirinya saat jemari halus Hinata terulur untuk menyentuh bulu hitamnya. Seakan gadis itu tak sabar lagi ingin memuaskan rasa penasarannya akan kehalusan bulu-bulu itu, dan berharap mereka sehangat bayangannya.

Memang sebuah ketabuan untuk menyentuh wujud serigala lain saat keduanya tidak sedang bertransformasi. Hanya orang-orang terdekat dan terpercaya saja yang diperbolehkan. Karena terlalu intim. Tapi Hinata tentu lebih spesial dari orang-orang itu, kan? Karena bagi Sasuke, keintiman jenis apapun akan termaafkan untuk gadis itu.

Maka tanpa berniat menghindari sentuhan itu, Sasuke malah menunjukkan sikap mengundang untuk terus membiarkan jemari Hinata membelainya. Dan sejak sentuhan pertama, Sasuke harus menahan geraman gilanya saat letupan mulai menyebar ke seluruh sudut tubuhnya.

Terus saja Sasuke menatap gadis di hadapannya. Sosok berkulit putih itu jelas menunjukkan kecantikan sejatinya dengan rupa bagai malaikat suci penuh keanggunan, namun Sasuke juga melihat sorot mata itu bercampur dengan tatapan seduktif menggoda layaknya iblis perayu yang tertampak sangat natural tanpa kamuflase.

Otak Sasuke mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menahan lolongan hasratnya untuk segera menandai gadis itu. Karena ada beberapa hal yang harus dibereskan dulu sebelum mereka memutuskan kelanjutan dari sentuhan itu.

_Hinata?_ Bisik Sasuke dengan emosi bercampur aduk, diikuti keyakinan penuh bahwa gadis itu akan mendengar rintihan hatinya.

"Sasuke." Hinata menjawabnya dalam alunan sendu.

Tak ayal itu membuat mata merah Sasuke terbelalak karena gembira. Jelas mereka masih terikat. Terhubung.

_Hinata, Hinata, Hinata_. Terus saja Sasuke mengulang nama itu, merutuki kelinglungannya akibat euforia kebahagiaan ini.

Sekilas Hinata tersenyum menahan tawa, "Sebegitu senang, kah? Sampai membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha kelinglungan?"

Sasuke menggeram mendengar kalimat itu dan memilih bergerak dari posisi lalu menggesekkan bulunya untuk menandai Hinata dengan aroma murni tubuhnya. Hinata menggeliat geli karena itu, tapi tidak menolak saat gesekan itu tak berhenti.

_Haruskah aku memastikan hal lain lagi, tuan putri_? Sasuke tak berhenti menggesekkan bulunya pada tubuh Hinata saat bisikan itu menggema di kepalanya.

"Apa kau sanggup menahannya lagi le-lebih dari ini?" Hinata merasakan rona panas mulai menjalari kulit wajahnya saat pertanyaan nakal itu terucap di bibir bergetarnya yang setengah mati menahan desahan akibat sentuhan serigala hitam itu.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeram dalam saat melihat gestur tubuh Hinata yang semakin membuat nalurinya bergelegak. Segala macam pertanyaan seputar perihal alasan kesudian gadis itu datang malam ini sudah mulai berterbangan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan gairah tak tertahannya.

Tidak ada kompromi. Sasuke akan menandainya. Sekarang juga.

Dia bergerak untuk mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata ke atas batu besar tempatnya beberapa saat lalu duduk. Dengan mengabaikan getaran tubuh gadis itu, Sasuke mengarahkan moncongnya pada pangkal paha Hinata. Dimana bagian terahasia dan terintimnya tersembunyi.

Hinata merasakan kegelian, ingin mendorong serigala besar itu menjauh, jelas adalah sebuah ide konyol. Yang ada dia malah menelantangkan tubuhnya dengan pose yang jelas semakin membuat Sasuke merasa dihidangkan makanan terlezat sepanjang hidupnya.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Sasuke langsung memulai aksi penjelajahan di liang kewanitaan Hinata dengan lidah serigalanya. Membuat gadis itu mengerang tertahan dan sekuat tenaga menahan jeritan. Hinata jelas bukan gadis remaja lagi, dia sudah akan berusia 22 tahun saat Desember tahun ini. Tapi tetap saja, banyak hal yang tengah disalurkan lidah Sasuke masih terlalu asing bagi tubuhnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata merasakan kenikmatan itu semakin membesar dan menggunung diiringi desahan yang sekarang sudah tak sanggup ditahannya. Lalu entah bagaimana prosesnya, semua itu berakhir saat jeritan Hinata akan nama Sasuke menggema ketika dirinya meledak dalam puncak kenikmatan pertamanya.

"Sa-Sasuke…," Hinata merasakan sekitarnya terselubung dengan kabut yang menghalanginya menatap keadaan sekitar selain sosok serigala besar itu dan terangnya purnama di atas mereka. Sementara Sasuke merespon bisikan Hinata dengan terus memberikan jilatan pendambaan di sekujur tubuh indah itu.

Hinata tak kuasa menahan gerak matanya yang kembali tertutup menikmati pemanjaan Sasuke padanya. Sambil terus mengalunkan nama pemuda itu tanpa henti baik lisan atau bisikan hati.

_Hinata…_

Sasuke menggemakan permohonannya sebelum kemudian kejantanannya menyeruak dan mulai bergerak menerobos masuk ke bagian intim Hinata yang basah, untuk merenggut keperawanan gadis itu yang semula masih terbentuk, terlindungi.

Hinata tak sanggup mengontrol dirinya, jeritan itu tak tertahan lagi. Dia merasakan sakit saat benda besar menginfasi tubuh intimnya. "Sasuke, a-aku…" Dia mulai merengek di antara butiran bening yang mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Menuntut kenyamanan yang dijanjikan dari segala sentuhan yang diberikan sosok pengungkungnya saat ini.

Manik semerah darah Sasuke mengerjap. Kembali merutuk dan setengah mati menahan tubuhnya untuk berhenti sejenak agar Hinata membiasakan diri akan keberadaan miliknya. Sekarang sosok hitam Sasuke ikut bergetar saat sekuat tenaga meredam naluri yang terus meronta untuk segera mendesakkan diri sepenuhnya di liang panas itu.

Dia perlu pengalihan. Dada dan wajah gadis itu jelas menjadi sasaran tepat untuk lidahnya menjelajah agar Hinata terpancing dan sekiranya hasrat mereka sepadan. Dan saat Sasuke kembali mendengar desahan menggoda dari bibir gadis itu, hatinya bersorak. Dengan menggebu kembali dia mendesak dan memulai gerakan untuk menarik gairah Hinata ke permukaan.

Hinata menyambutnya. Nampak dari jeritan yang kembali terdengar, hanya saja tentu berbeda dari jeritan sebelumnya. Ini alunan kenikmatan. Gelombang pemuasan. Tak terhenti sampai keduanya terlempar dari jurang itu dan menerjang gelombang kenikmatan mereka bersama-sama.

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Terjangan-terjangan orgasme jelas membuatnya kelelahan dan kesulitan membuka mata. Tapi Hinata tahu dia harus segera menautkan lavender pucatnya pada manik merah Sasuke yang kini sudah beralih pada onyx kelam, dimana bola mata itu terus setia menancapkan atensinya pada seluruh tubuh _mate_-nya.

Sosok tinggi itu menjulang di atas tubuh Hinata. Tubuh lembab mengkilatkan kulitnya, dilengkapi helaian rambut gelap yang tampak menggoda dengan bentuk yang sudah acak-acakan. Terlihat lezat. Benar-benar serupa dengan perwujudan serigala hitam yang telah menandainya.

"Hn."

Sasuke terlalu asyik mengecupi jemari Hinata dan mengabaikan panggilan gadis itu. Dia belum puas. Ingin lebih. Bulan Bergaul masih belum berakhir. Dia akan menghabiskan ritual ini dengan semaksimal mungkin. Bertahun-tahun menunggu sejak usianya 17 tahun jelas memupuk aksi balas dendam untuk ritual berharganya yang tertunda akibat meladeni aksi protes gadis di bawahnya itu.

"Ma-maaf… Maafkan aku."

Sasuke menghela napas saat mendapati isakan Hinata yang mulai mengganggu aktivitas otaknya dalam merencanakan penyelesaian ritual ini dalam pembalasan panas yang akan segera direalisasikannya pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

Dengan lembut disentuhnya bibir merekah Hinata dengan sapuan lumatan penuh perasaan atas jawaban akan permohonan maaf dari gadis itu.

"Aku akan melupakan apapun itu yang telah terjadi kalau kau bersedia membiarkan keberadaanku disekitarmu setelah ini," bisik Sasuke lembut di tengah ciumannya, "Dimanapun. Kemanapun. Kapanpun. Jangan biarkan dirimu menjauhiku."

Hinata merasa sesak di dadanya. Bukan karena kesakitan, tapi kebahagiaan yang membuncah akibat kalimat dan tatapan Sasuke yang meremangi tubuh dan pikirannya. Dengan cepat dan menggebu, direngkuhnya tubuh pemuda itu untuk semakin melekatkan kulit telanjang mereka.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sa-Sasuke…," Hinata membisikkan nama itu terus menerus tanpa henti sampai saat mereka kembali melakukan penyatuan panas lagi. Namun kali ini dengan Sasuke dalam wujud manusianya. Dan Hinata dalam dekapan kepemilikannya.

.

.

.

"Mereka melakukannya?"

Hanabi menggerakkan jemarinya di pipi lembut bayi lelaki yang tengah terlelap di box miliknya. Dan membiarkan sepenuhnya pelukan erat Itachi menguasai pinggangnya, bahkan tak kuasa menahan kikikan itu saat bibir suaminya mulai menelusup di lehernya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Itachi membalas pertanyaan istrinya dalam gumaman. "Aromanya bahkan mencapai hidung manusiaku."

"Haruskah kita menyiapkan jamuan untuk merayakannya?" seru Hanabi dalam keriangan yang tak pernah berubah sejak pertemuan mereka di Hutan Kelahiran saat ritual Bulan Bergaul milik sang Alpha terlaksana.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak yakin kakakmu akan berkenan menginjakkan kakinya di rumah kita, sayang."

"Tapi—"

"Mungkin tidak sekarang. Berilah sedikit waktu lagi." Itachi membalik tubuh mungil istrinya agar bisa meraupnya dalam dekapan, "Sasuke akan membujuknya."

Hanabi merengut. Tapi tak menolak untuk mengaitkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada leher kokoh Itachi dan bergelayut manja saat suaminya menggiring tubuhnya menuju kamar mereka.

"Kau tahu?" Hanabi memulai godaannya saat tubuh Itachi mulai menindihnya dalam pelukan hangat. "Kalau aku ada di posisi Hinata, jelas aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Memusuhi Sasuke dan mengacuhkanmu."

Itachi terdiam dari aksi sentuhannya dan memandang istrinya dengan alis terangkat geli bercampur kesal. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan itu?"

Hanabi mengulum senyum sambil mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, meskipun tentu saja Itachi tetap bisa mendengar nyanyian jahil di pikiran wanita berusia 19 tahun itu.

"Tentu kau akan mengejarku. Bahkan kalau aku bersembunyi di istana vampir milik Akatsuki, kan?"

Itachi terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan pancingan dari istrinya.

"Tentu saja. Melawan ratusan makhluk macam mereka tidak akan menghentikanku untuk menyeretmu ke dalam Hutan Kelahiran saat Maiden Moon kita tiba."

Hanabi ikut terkekeh senang, "Kau masih Alpha-ku, kan?"

Sungguh istrinya itu tak pernah berhenti menghibur Itachi dengan beragam macam pertanyaannya.

"Ya. Aku tetap Alpha-mu. Selamanya."

"Kita akan bersama sepanjang keabadian?"

"Ya."

"Selamanya." Hanabi mulai meremang saat sentuhan itu bermunculan untuk mengikutsertakan mereka kembali dalam ritual seperti yang saat ini dilakukan oleh berpasang-pasang serigala di kedalaman Hutan Kelahiran.

"Selamanya."

Dan Itachi tak akan berhenti menyodorkan kebahagiaan itu pada Hanabi seperti janjinya pada Hinata. Bahkan tak akan pernah terhenti saat konfrontasi ini mulai mencair di antara mereka. Selamanya.

Begitu juga dengan pasangan baru itu. Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka juga harus meresapi kebahagiaan layaknya yang tengah dinikmati Itachi dan Hanabi. Dan Itachi bersumpah akan membantu memastikan hal itu.

.

.

.

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca**_

_**24 Agustus 2014**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasih juga untuk responnya:**_

_Inoue Kazeka, Shuuhi-sama, saitou-senichi, Daebo, Guest, Ifanaru Hinata, sushimakipark, Hyde'riku, Vampire Uchiha, Hinataholic, Little lily, Syuchi Hyu, Guest, Yurikocchi, moooooonk, Cahya LavenderUchiha ELFishy, penggemar ookami, yama-yuuri, anita-indah777, Beauty Melody, n, Mala137SHL, Go Minami Hikari Bi, keiKo-buu89, NJ21, Hyou Hyouichiffer, kyucel, chipana, Arcan'sGirl, uchihapachira, Uchiha Megha-Hime, Wolfy, Guest, sakurazaki momoka, re, kirigaya chika, Guest, eri, hiru neesan, noverius2012, Dwi-widya94, Lunawula, choiminmi, Ryeka-Yuu2, Syakina Spinx - Chan, kaasihhime, dan mungkin silent readers._

**_Adios..._**


End file.
